


Powerless (And I Don't Care It's Obvious)

by TRPLKIM (zouology)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation kink, M/M, Punishment, Slight Pain Kink, Spanking, anyway all of this was previously discussed and is consensual ok, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouology/pseuds/TRPLKIM
Summary: “I’m not stopping, Jinani. You know why?” Hanbin asks, smoothing his hand down Jinhwan’s leg. “Because you like it,” he says, punctuating his statement with a hard slap.





	Powerless (And I Don't Care It's Obvious)

Hanbin zips his fly back up and looks down at Jinhwan, naked and on his knees before him. Hanbin smiles kindly and caresses his face tenderly. “You’ve done well, baby,” he says in a soft voice and Jinhwan beams, leaning into Hanbin’s palm. 

Jinhwan’s heart beats fast, pleased he’s satisfied Hanbin, his bruised lips and sore throat being proof of it. Hanbin’s hand travels up to bury his fingers into Jinhwan’s damp hair, but instead of the gentle stroking he was expecting, Jinhwan’s hair is pulled hard and he yelps in pain.

“But did you _really_ think it was going to be enough?” Hanbin spits, and his tone is mean and unforgiving, so much so that Jinhwan’s stomach swirls uncomfortably. He thought he had done his best to appease Hanbin’s bad mood, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

“I asked you something,” Hanbin reminds at Jinhwan’s silence, giving his hair another tug. Jinhwan lets out a pitiful cry and looks up at the younger, already teary eyed.

“No?” Jinhwan says meekly, voice unsteady.

“No?” Hanbin repeats, mocking the tone of Jinhwan’s voice. “That’s right, Jinani. It’s not enough. In fact, I think you need to get punished.”

Jinhwan gives a weak shake of his head, cheeks flushing in distress. “No,” he whispers.

“Yes,” Hanbin counters simply and lets go of Jinhwan’s hair. Jinhwan’s head falls forward; he’s probably glaring at the floor in a way he can’t glare at Hanbin. Hanbin likes that he’s frustrated, likes knowing that no matter how infuriated he gets, Jinhwan doesn’t have the guts to go against Hanbin’s orders.

He sits on the bed and pats his clothed legs. “Come here then, baby,” he says, smirking when Jinhwan looks up and understands Hanbin’s plan. His eyes widen and he shakes his head again.

“I told you to do something, Jinhwan,” Hanbin says, dropping both pet names and honorifics so Jinhwan knows he’s stepping into dangerous territory. He has two choices: either make his life a lot harder and disobey, or, as much as he hates it, follow Hanbin’s order. 

“Get here, _now_ ,” Hanbin snaps when he sees Jinhwan hesitate. The elder scrambles to get on his feet, despising the thought of disappointing Hanbin in any way. So, he walks to Hanbin on trembling legs, avoiding his gaze. He’s embarrassed and he’s not even in position yet.

“Good. Don’t make me repeat things twice again,” Hanbin says. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Jinhwan nods, eager to make up for his mistake. Hanbin pulls him on the bed and over his lap, letting Jinhwan settle until he feels comfortable. Jinhwan seem to struggle though, finding the way Hanbin’s legs dig into his skin unpleasant. All the squirming sets Hanbin off.

“Stop fucking moving,” Hanbin says, pleased when Jinhwan stills immediately, or tries to. His body is shaking like a leaf and Hanbin doesn’t know whether it’s from shame or fear or both, but he enjoys it nonetheless. “Do you know why you’re being punished?” he asks, hand ghosting over Jinhwan’s ass.

“I-I made you angry,” Jinhwan stutters. Hanbin nods and hates not being able to see Jinhwan’s conflicted expressions, the way he bites his lip and lowers his gaze in deference.

“And why is that?” 

“Because I talked to Junhoe?” Jinhwan tries, unsure.

Hanbin tuts and traces patterns on the skin of Jinhwan’s back, smirking when Jinhwan almost jumps at the first touch. “Talked? You were all over him the whole day, Jinani. You kept laughing at his stupid jokes, touched him whenever you could. It’s as if you’re into him—”

“I’m not!” Jinhwan cries suddenly, wanting to make sure Hanbin knows.

“Do _not_ interrupt me,” Hanbin chastises, stopping his soothing patterns. “It looks like you’re into him. And I’m a very jealous boyfriend, you know that. So I’m very unhappy with you,” Hanbin sighs, voice strict like when they make mistakes during practice. He lets the words fall over Jinhwan and watches him shiver in regret. 

“I’m s-sorry,” Jinhwan murmurs and sniffles, making Hanbin wonder if he had already started crying.

“I don’t think you are, but you will be,” Hanbin hums, runs his hand on Jinhwan’s ass cheeks. “Are you ready? I won’t tell you how many, I’ll stop when I feel it’s enough.”

“I’m ready,” Jinhwan says and Hanbin sees he’s gripped the sheets tightly.

Hanbin takes his sweet time, reveling at the sight in front of him: the paleness of Jinhwan’s skin, his muscles tense as he awaits for the first hit, his already shallow breathing. Hanbin raises his right hand and brings it down. Jinhwan yelps, probably more in surprise than in pain. Hanbin still has to get the hang of it, but he likes the feeling already, the burning on his palm and the sound it makes when he slaps Jinhwan.

Hanbin brings his hand down in a quick succession, three slaps, each harder that the previous, landing on Jinhwan’s right cheek and making him cry out. After that Hanbin keeps his slaps random, not setting a pattern as he hits Jinhwan’s ass and the top of his thighs.

He hadn’t anticipated how much he himself would like this, his dick already hard and tenting his pants. He takes a shuddering breath and gives Jinhwan a little break. “How does it feel, hyung?” he teases, squeezing Jinhwan’s ass lightly. Jinhwan hisses and shifts in Hanbin’s lap. “How does it feel to have someone younger than you put you in this position? Ass at my mercy, like this. Do you feel ashamed?”

Jinhwan whines and nods in response and now Hanbin’s positive he’s crying, shoulder shaking with it. “Poor little hyung,” Hanbin coos but raises his hand again. Jinhwan feels the movement and starts fidgeting to try to get away, but Hanbin holds him down with his left hand and spanks him again. “I’m not stopping, Jinani. You know why?” Hanbin asks, smoothing his hand down Jinhwan’s leg. “Because you like it,” he says, punctuating his statement with a hard slap.

“No!” Jinhwan cries out pathetically, shaking his head and pulling at the sheets.

“Don’t lie to me,” Hanbin snorts. “You _like_ this and you like the pain,” he insists. Jinhwan’s ass is bright red now and it must burn, judging by the small sobs he’s letting out every time Hanbin hits it. 

“No,” Jinhwan whimpers again, although it’s hard to understand amidst his crying.

“Then why is your dick so hard, Jinani, huh?” Hanbin taunts him, relentless. “It’s pressing on my leg, baby boy. I bet it’s leaking on my expensive pants, you’re so turned on.”

“I’m, I’m sorry,” Jinhwan hiccups, bracing for another hit when Hanbin moves, but the younger only strokes his cheeks gently.

“You’re sorry, baby? What for?” Hanbin asks sweetly, trying to coax Jinhwan into calming down.

“F-for staining your pants,” Jinhwan whispers and Hanbin chuckles. Not meanly, just fond.

“And?” Hanbin prompts.

“And, and for being all over Junhoe. I’m so sorry Hanbinnie,” the elder says. “I’m not into him. I like only you. I love you.”

Hanbin smiles. “I love you too, Jinani. Come up, baby. It’s over. Your punishment is over,” he says and maneuvers Jinhwan up with some difficulty, the elder’s limbs numb and uncooperative. He lays Jinhwan on the bed, paying attention not to touch sore areas. 

Jinhwan’s face is flushed, eyes red with tears and sweaty hair in disarray. He looks beautiful to Hanbin still. “You’ve done so well,” Hanbin says, repeating earlier words with pride. He hovers over Jinhwan and kisses his cheek, tastes the saltiness of his tears. 

Jinhwan rubs his eye tiredly but still manages to smile widely in relief. “Really?” he says with shaky voice. Hanbin isn’t sure if he’s stopped crying yet.

“Yes, baby. You’ve made me so happy,” Hanbin says and kisses Jinhwan for the first time that night. He unzips his pants and pulls his cock out as he licks into Jinhwan’s mouth, taking him by surprise when he wraps his hand around both their dicks. It feels overwhelming after waiting so long, so Hanbin doesn’t waste time, pumping his hand fast. 

Jinhwan’s loud, melodious moans spur Hanbin on as he pants in the crook of Jinhwan’s neck. “Jinani, I’m so close,” he groans, finally reaching completion when Jinhwan puts a hand on top of his and squeezes them almost painfully hard. Jinhwan fucks into their hold and comes soon after, whimpering Hanbin’s name.

Hanbin pants and rolls on the side, plopping down right next to Jinhwan and wiping his hand on the sheets. “That was something else,” he whispers.

“It was,” Jinhwan agrees and turns his head to look at Hanbin. “You were _hot_.”

Hanbin hums and smiles at Jinhwan. “You were hot, too. Oh, and also… I think it’s time you consider admitting your humiliation kink, hyung,” he smirks, quickly dodging the punch that comes his way, as he laughs at Jinhwan’s flushed face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome and encouraged!! You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/TRPLKIM) and on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vhology)


End file.
